


Возвращение домой

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), MasterIota



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Mentions of homofobia, Porn with Feelings, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Улыбка не покидает лица Иоланды, пока она не подъезжает к Блу Вэлли — тогда тревога накатывает с новой силой, заставляя желудок свернуться в тугой, болезненный узел.
Relationships: Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)

В Блу Вэлли не ведет хороших дорог. 

Порой Иоланда думает, что члены Общества Несправедливости в чем-то все же были правы. Она родилась и выросла в Блу Вэлли, она хочет для этого города лучшего. Этот город, правда, не хочет лучшего для нее, но это уже не важно; Иоланда привыкла к отсутствию взаимности. 

Сложно быть героем и не привыкнуть. 

Она знает, как это будет, когда она приедет: отец не выйдет из кабинета, пока она не уйдет спать, мать будет смотреть подозрительно и тяжело, и младшие будут жаться к ней — так, будто Иоланда может им навредить. 

Телефон Иоланды, лежащий на пассажирском сидении, звонит, и Иоланда, конечно, ответственный водитель, но она бросает на него взгляд. Экран повернут к свету, и вспыхнувшую на нем фотографию видно плохо. Только самый край: пышные русые кудри, рассыпавшиеся по джинсовой куртке.

Иоланда сворачивает на обочину. В тишине, стоящей над узкой двухполосной дорогой и бесконечными ржаными полями, звонок звучит оглушительно.

— Да? — говорит она, принимая вызов.

Из динамика несутся помехи. На заднем плане слышны крики птиц и рокот волн — Кортни уже неделю фотографирует летучих мышей в парке Йосемити. Они договорились, что приедут в Блу Вэлли раздельно. 

Не потому что им нужно что-то скрывать, нет. Даже если бы Иоланда хотела что-то скрыть — что-то, думает она с раздражением, не «что-то», а «наши отношения», — у нее не получилось бы. Вопреки видимой консервативности, члены ее семьи пользуются интернетом.

— …ланда? — спрашивает Кортни.

Иоланда жмурится и с силой трет опущенные веки. 

— Да, — говорит она, — да, я здесь, и я слушаю.

Кортни вздыхает.

— Наш автобус сломался, — говорит она. Иоланда сжимает на руле пальцы свободной руки. — Мы не уедем из заповедника еще часа четыре. Не думай, я обязательно приеду в Блу Вэлли, — она запинается, и Иоланда слышит, как какой-то мужчина на заднем плане грязно ругается по-испански. — Просто утром.

«Просто утром», — мысленно повторяет Иоланда. Она не знает, почему вдруг чувствует себя такой одинокой. Они договорились приехать раздельно, и Кортни в любом случае не отправилась бы к ней домой и не держала бы ее за руку, пока она говорит с матерью, и не сказала бы ей: «Уйдем отсюда», — если бы родители зашли слишком далеко.

Ей просто было бы проще, будь Кортни с ней в одном городе.

Иоланда сглатывает.

Незнакомый испанец, застрявший в заповеднике вместе с Кортни, начинает повторяться.

— Слушай, — говорит Кортни.

В голосе ее звучат те интонации, в которые Иоланда влюбилась — тогда, в темном спортивном зале, когда Кортни положила ладонь на ее колено и сказала: это не твоя вина. 

— Слушай, — говорит Кортни, — может, заедешь к моим и предупредишь? По-моему, у меня садится телефон.

Мгновение Иоланда молчит — наверное, потому что боится: голос выдаст ее. 

Если только она покажет, как ей страшно, Кортни выхватит Посох и прилетит в Блу Вэлли за пару часов. Потом ей, конечно, придется объяснять, как она отбилась от группы. Возможно, делать вид, что провела в лесу несколько дней. Возможно, это будет стоить ей работы — и это, между прочим, последнее, что им обеим нужно.

— Да, — говорит Иоланда, — хорошо. Заеду.

Кортни смеется в ответ. Кажется, от обещания Иоланды ей тоже становится легче.

Фотографии оказались в новостях, когда Кортни уже уехала в Йосемити. Первые два дня связи с ней не было. На третий день они дозвонились друг до друга, и первым, что Кортни сказала, было: «Ты в порядке?»

Иоланда ответила: «Да», — и попросила сменить тему.

Они говорили о летучих мышах, пятнистых неясытях, чернохвостых оленях, и Кортни грозилась при первой возможности переслать ей половину архива. Они говорили о новом додзе, открывшемся через дорогу от их боксерского клуба, и Иоланда смеялась, описывая, как пара каратистов перепутала залы. Они говорили о встрече выпускников, и Кортни просила отнести в химчистку ее любимое платье, пострадавшее, когда она снимала репортаж про нападение инопланетян.

Ну да, снимала репортаж. С Посохом в одной руке и камерой в другой.

Иоланда улыбается, когда вспоминает об этом. Улыбка не покидает ее лица, пока она не подъезжает к Блу Вэлли — тогда тревога накатывает с новой силой, заставляя желудок свернуться в тугой, болезненный узел. Ее мутит. Табличка над дорогой, «Добро пожаловать в Блу Вэлли, родной город Старгёрл», слегка плывет. 

Иоланда смаргивает. Крепко сжимает руль. Сворачивает к мастерской Пэта. 

Машину она бросает на стоянке, между потрепанной машиной неизвестной марки и маленьким фургоном, раскрашенным под автобус из «Скуби-ду». Привычно проверяет карманы рюкзака: документы, банковская карта, ключи от студии и от спортивного зала. Забрасывает на плечо звездно-полосатую лямку.

В передней части гаража стоит тихая, уютная полутьма. Из задней доносится зуд дрели. Дверь закрыта не до конца, и сквозь щель, оставленную между ней и косяком, льется тусклый желтоватый свет. 

Иоланда обходит разложенные по полу инструменты, на мгновение останавливается взглядом на вбитом в потолочную балку крюке — когда-то на нем висела боксерская груша, — и осторожно стучит. Дрель затихает.

Для обычного человека у Пэта удивительно тонкий слух.

— Кортни? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — отвечает Иоланда, толкая дверь. — Это я.

Пэт поднимает голову и смотрит на нее, слегка сощурившись. Они не виделись полгода или около того, со дня рождения Барбары, и Иоланда замечает, что седины в его волосах стало немного больше. Пэт откладывает дрель. Выпрямляется, опираясь на колено СТРАЙПа и явно оберегая правый бок. С улыбкой предупреждает:

— Только не обнимай, — и Иоланда чувствует, что улыбается в ответ.

Вместо объятий она пожимает ему руку. Пальцы Пэта жесткие и горячие, и он сжимает ее ладонь так крепко и ободряюще, как Иоланда не заслуживает. 

— Кортни просила передать, что приедет утром, — говорит она.

Пэт кивает — и начинает рассказывать о том, как дела в Блу Вэлли. Он заговаривает ей зубы, понимает Иоланда, но не делает ничего, чтобы прервать его. Они говорят, пока Пэт собирает вещи, пока они идут до парковки, пока Иоланда устраивается на заднем сидении его пикапа.

В дороге они молчат. Иоланда смотрит за окно: Блу Вэлли, кажется, почти не изменился. Немного выросли деревья в парке, слегка посвежели вывески, на здании кинотеатра натянули новый рекламный баннер.

Иоланда думает, что привыкла к большому городу слишком быстро.

Ей снова становится страшно; вспоминается — здесь, в Блу Вэлли, ее не пускали в церковь по воскресеньям, здесь ровесники показывали на нее пальцами, здесь она впервые думала, что умрет.

На фотографиях, которые облетели интернет, не Иоланда Монтес, а Дикая Кошка.

Какая разница, если ее семья знает.

Иоланда вздыхает. Пэт паркует пикап на подъездной дорожке. Бадди, лежащий на ступеньках крыльца, поднимает голову и лениво приоткрывает пасть. Пэт, проходя мимо, опускает на него внимательный взгляд, но не гладит. От руки Иоланды Бадди отворачивается сам.

— Ну, как хочешь, зануда, — бормочет она.

Бадди вываливает язык. Кажется, что он улыбается. Пэт открывает дверь. В доме Кортни — для Иоланды это по-прежнему «дом Кортни», никак иначе, — пахнет выпечкой и «Шанель номер пять». Барбара сидит в гостиной с ноутбуком на коленях и что-то увлеченно печатает. 

Она поднимает голову, только когда Пэт опирается на спинку дивана за ее спиной. Иоланда прислоняется плечом к стене и ждет: Барбара отставляет в сторону ноутбук, встает, коротко целует Пэта в щеку. На втором этаже что-то гремит.

— Майк! — кричит Барбара.

И наконец поворачивается к ней. 

— Здравствуйте, — говорит Иоланда.

Ее Барбара обнимает.

— Привет, милая, — говорит она. 

Кончик ее носа касается виска Иоланды. Мгновение спустя Барбара разжимает объятия и отступает на полшага назад. Взгляд у нее теплый и ласковый — Иоланда сглатывает и выдавливает ответную улыбку.

— Кортни… — начинает она.

Барабара смотрит на нее так, что Иоланда сбивается.

— Пэт мне написал, — мягко говорит она. — Отнеси вещи наверх и зови Майка ужинать. Я постелила тебе в комнате Кортни, ты не против?

Как я могу быть против, думает Иоланда. В горле у нее ком. Барбара и Пэт смотрят на нее так, как будто все правильно, как будто подруга их дочери — девушка их дочери — имеет полное и неоспоримое право быть в этом доме.

Это хорошо. Это изматывающее. Это жалит, заставляя вспоминать: в доме ее родителей не находится места не только Кортни, но и ей самой.

Иоланда поднимается по лестнице. Стучится в комнату Майка, проходя мимо — в ответ тот бормочет, что слышал об ужине, и продолжает греметь тем, чем гремел, — толкает соседнюю дверь и замирает.

В комнате Кортни пахнет Кортни. Кровать, стоявшую в этой комнате в последний их приезд, заменили другой, побольше, но постельное белье на ней знакомое: белое с крупными фиолетовыми цветами. На туалетном столике стоит ваза со свежими розами.

Иоланда бросает рюкзак на пол, стаскивает куртку и шагает в ванную — так быстро, будто от этого зависит ее жизнь.

Майк скребется в дверь минуты через три, когда ее перестает скручивать рыданиями, а полотенце, которое она успела прижать к лицу, промокает насквозь. 

— Помой руки внизу, — шипит Иоланда.

Она слышит, как Майк переступает с ноги на ногу. Слышит его вздох. Слышит натянутый, нервный смешок.

— Ты же понимаешь, что без тебя мы ужинать не начнем? — спрашивает он. — Давай, вытри сопли. Я мечтал о домашних начос последний месяц. 

— Иди вниз, — повторяет Иоланда.

Она поднимается на ноги. Опирается ладонями на край раковины. Взгляд ее отражения — угрюмый и встревоженный. Сосуды в глазах полопались, тушь размазалась по всему лицу, поджившая было ссадина на щеке снова побагровела и налилась кровью. 

Иоланда вздыхает и включает воду. 

К столу она спускается минут через десять; растрепавшиеся за день волосы заново собраны в косы, остатки макияжа аккуратно смыты, ссадина заклеена пластырем. Майк смотрит на нее долгую секунду, прежде чем пододвинуть уже наполненную салатом тарелку и скомандовать:

— Жуй.

Иоланда находит в себе силы ухмыльнуться. 

За ужином Барбара рассказывает о работе в «Американской мечте»: без поддержки Макенов компания пытается развалиться, но нескольким неравнодушным сотрудникам — Майк корчит рожу, повторяя одними губами «нескольким», — пока удается удерживать ее на плаву. Пэт с коротким, болезненным смешком рассказывает о том, как остановил ограбление банка в соседнем Уэйне. 

Драка, по его словам, кончилась объяснением с полицией и помятыми ребрами. Барбара хлопает его по руке. Пэт поворачивается к ней. С их лиц не сходят улыбки.

— Как дела у Дуэта из Дейвиса? — спрашивает Майк, когда молчание затягивается.

— Прекрати болтать с полным ртом, — говорит Иоланда вместо ответа.

Майк закатывает глаза. Пэт бросает на него грозный взгляд — без видимого результата, — и смотрит на Иоланду.

— Слышал, вас с Кортни приглашают присоединиться к Лиге, — говорит он. — Я видел интервью с Суперменом.

— В основном их интересует Кортни, — отвечает Иоланда, протягивая руку к тарелке с начос. — Но да. Мы сказали, что подумаем. 

Конечно, Кортни интересует их больше — ее Посох, ее ум, ее умение вести за собой людей. 

Иоланда вспоминает: Кортни стягивает с лица пропыленный платок в цветах американского флага, небрежно оправляет подол платья и запрокидывает голову. Супермен стоит в шаге от нее, широкоплечий и очень, очень высокий. «Старгёрл, — говорит она, протягивая ему руку. — А это моя девушка, Дикая Кошка».

Сияние Посоха отражается в объективе камеры, уцелевшей не иначе как чудом.

В следующем интервью Супермена спрашивают: «Кого из молодых героев вы хотели бы видеть в Лиге Справедливости?» — и он отвечает: «Старгёрл и Дикую Кошку».

— Я вами горжусь, — говорит Барбара.

Иоланда дергает плечом. Она улыбается. Пружинка, туго и зло сжавшаяся внутри, постепенно расслабляется, и место тревоги занимает усталость. Это, думает Иоланда, похоже на прогулку по побережью: мелкие, теплые волны ласкают ноги, воздух пахнет покоем и солью, Кортни сжимает ее руку в своей — калифорнийская красавица, златовласая, загорелая и усыпанная веснушками.

От десерта Иоланда отказывается. Тихо, надеясь никого не смутить, поднимается из-за стола. Уходит наверх, в комнату Кортни. Вынимает из рюкзака пару платьев, смявшихся за время поездки.

Лениво думает: если не отвиснут до утра, придется попросить у Барбары утюг. Через минуту, выключив верхний свет и включив ночник, она падает на кровать. Тусклый и теплый свет отражается в оконных стеклах и белом шелке ее платья. Платье Кортни, небесно-голубое, кажется темным, как вода в омуте.

Телефон в рюкзаке Иоланды вибрирует. Она, не вставая, тянется к нему. 

Это Кортни, конечно, кто же еще. Вызов обрывается, когда Иоланда уже собирается его принять. Перезвонить она не успевает — Кортни скидывает ей пару смазанных фотографий на фоне красно-желтого автобуса и тут же спрашивает: «Как ты добралась?»

«Нормально, — отвечает Иоланда. — Твои зазвали меня на ужин».

«Останешься на ночь?» — уточняет Кортни.

Иоланда не отрицает, и окошко месседжера заполняют радостные смайлики — Кортни все еще пишет, как старшеклассница, и Иоланда не забывает это отметить. Смайликов, конечно, становится в два раза больше: Кортни не может не дразниться, даже в переписке.

«У тебя же садился телефон», — пишет Иоланда.

«Я одолжила пауэрбанк».

«Врешь», — думает Иоланда. От подушки, на которой она лежит, пахнет лавандой и цветущей вишней. Иоланда поднимает телефон на вытянутой руке и делает сэлфи. Фотография выходит неожиданно четкой — и кажется неожиданно красивой: белый ворот рубашки, расстегнутый на пару пуговиц, серебряная цепочка крестика, ее смуглая кожа, кажущаяся в полутьме гладкой и шелковой.

«Вау», — пишет Кортни. Добавляет смайл в виде языков пламени. Печатает что-то еще, но так и не отправляет. Иоланда ежится. От мыслей, кружащих в голове, ей неловко и слегка тревожно, но ей неловко и тревожно весь день, так что — что она теряет?

Иоланда сглатывает и пишет: «Хочешь еще?»

Кортни не отвечает. Может быть, думает Иоланда, у нее правда сел телефон. Может быть, она отвлеклась. Может быть, ее не интересуют твои фотографии, насколько бы раздетой ты на них ни была и насколько бы красивой ты себе ни казалась.

Еще она думает о Генри. О том, что в студенческом городке находились парни, вываливающие на всеобщее обозрение фотографии своих подружек. О том, что писала каждой из них, и что говорила ей самой Кортни: это многое говорит о нем, и ничего — о тебе.

Иоланда вздыхает. Ей кажется, что она снова та девчонка пятнадцати лет. Та, которая проводит Рождество в чужом доме. Та, которую родные отказываются брать в церковь. Та, которой приходится выгрызть право покинуть дом, только чтобы понять: всем наплевать, вернется она или нет.

Сколько же у Кортни — смелой, улыбчивой, солнечной Кортни, — с ней проблем.

Телефон, погасший было, вспыхивает снова.

«Очень», — пишет Кортни. На этот раз смайл в конце сообщения — смущенный. 

Еще она пишет: «Прости, что не смогу ответить тем же». 

И: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста». 

Иоланда прижимает ладонь к лицу и чуть слышно смеется. «Я знаю», — отвечает она, прежде чем бросить телефон на покрывало и сесть. Для хороших фотографий света от ночника не хватит. Нужно встать и, возможно, добраться до туалетного столика: когда-то над ним была достаточно яркая лампа.

От этой мысли в груди у Иоланды тянет. Память оказывается острее, чем ей хотелось бы. Она выдыхает. Не то чтобы у Кортни не было ее фотографий. Просто здесь, в Блу Вэлли, прошлое кажется слишком реальным. 

В Дейвисе можно было притвориться, что Блу Вэлли никогда не существовало — Блу Вэлли, где каждый первый помнит ее в лицо. 

Иоланда подхватывает телефон и шагает к зеркалу, не давая себе задуматься. Привычно стаскивает рубашку. Бросает ее на кровать. Девушка в отражении, смуглая и слегка загорелая, смотрит с растерянностью. Легкий румянец сползает на шею. На плече красуется желтоватый синяк. Под кремовым кружевом лифчика видны очертания сосков.

Иоланда выдыхает — и сталкивает кружевную лямку с плеча. Поворачивается так, чтобы не было видно синяка. Выдыхает снова: ей почему-то требуется время — столько времени, — чтобы почувствовать себя комфортно.

Кортни ее не торопит. 

Иоланда фотографирует свое отражение. Тянется к застежке лифчика — мгновение спустя тот падает на столик. Иоланда фотографирует его отдельно; в кадр попадает округлый бок вазы и темный розовый лепесток. 

«Эстетка, — пишет Кортни в ответ. — А трусики?»

Иоланда оттягивает пояс джинсов. Фотография получается смазанной, но Иоланда отправляет ее все равно. С подписью: «Спойлеры». Она представляет, как Кортни смеется, бросив телефон на колени экраном вниз.

Как прикрывает рот рукой. Как запрокидывает голову. Как оттягивает ворот футболки и ерзает.

Иоланда присаживается на край столика и делает сэлфи. Она знает, чего-то не хватает: на фотографии ее высокая, обнаженная грудь, покрытые мелкими мурашками плечи — то, что украшено синяком, тонет в мягкой тени, — тонкие ключицы и серебро креста между ними. 

«Волосы», — думает Иоланда. Она откладывает телефон и медленно снимает с кончиков кос резинки. Расческа осталась в рюкзаке; идти за ней не хочется, и Иоланда пропускает замявшиеся пряди сквозь пальцы, стараясь не представлять: это Кортни распутывает ей косы, это Кортни массирует ее затылок, слегка задевая ногтями скальп, это Кортни перекидывает через ее плечо несколько мягких локонов — так, чтобы щекотный завиток лежал возле соска. 

Иоланда сглатывает. Касается груди. Обводит крупные, потемневшие ареолы кончиками пальцев. Сжимает и разжимает бедра. Сглатывает снова — колкий, ласковый жар растекается по телу, мягко и неуклонно.

Камера на телефоне щелкает. Теперь получается хорошо. Как надо.

«Вау», — снова пишет ей Кортни. 

И: «Ты такая красивая, охренеть».

И: «Чем я тебя заслужила».

И: «Я сейчас умру. В этом автобусе даже нет туалета. Мне, кажется, трусы придется выжимать». Это не смешно. Это даже не эротично, но Иоланда почему-то хихикает, как старшеклассница, впервые получившая комплимент. 

Она хихикает — и делает еще один снимок. Теперь на фотографии видно ее лицо: нечаянную улыбку, и мягкую ямочку, и темный локон, прилипший к щеке.

Кортни отправляет десяток сердечек подряд. 

На сердце у Иоланды теплеет; ей нравится играть с Кортни, нравится думать, как та ерзает, не в силах усидеть на месте, как улыбается, как щурится, разглядывая ее фотографии. Ей нравится думать, что Кортни хотела бы оказаться здесь, с ней.

Когда она стряхивает на пол джинсы и отправляет Кортни снимок, на котором видны узкие кружевные трусики, Кортни пишет: «Знаешь, я дорого отдала бы, чтобы их с тебя снять». И добавляет, пару секунд спустя: «Ты бы хотела, чтобы я их с тебя сняла?»

«Да, — пишет Иоланда, — очень». Она знает, к чему Кортни ведет. Она знает: в этой игре нет проигравших и победителей, но Кортни всегда сдается первой. 

Кортни пишет: «Я думаю о том, как ты пахнешь. Сладко, как всегда, да? Апельсиновой цедрой и мускусом? Я хочу тебя вылизать. Сядь на этот гребаный стол и представь, что я у тебя между ног, м?»

«А стол это выдержит?» — спрашивает Иоланда. Ей не нужны ни смайлы, ни сэлфи, чтобы представить, как Кортни закатывает глаза — закатывает глаза и сдувает со лба длинную прядь волос. 

«Ты стройная, как антилопа».

«Антилопа весит до семисот килограммов».

«Иоланда!»

«Ладно, — пишет она, когда справляется с приступом смеха. — Предположим. Я на столе, ты у меня между ног. Трусики?»

«На тебе, — отвечает Кортни после паузы. — Вначале я бы ласкала тебя через ткань. Как ты любишь, да?»

Иоланда сглатывает. Вспоминает: Кортни расстегивает на ней джинсы, и, не удосужившись их снять, просовывает руку под жесткую ткань, и Иоланде приходится вцепиться ей в плечи и впиться губами в губы, чтобы не закричать; пальцы Кортни, ловкие и умелые, гладят ее там, где на тонком хлопке трусов проступает влажное пятно.

Закрытые классы. Спортивные раздевалки. Прихожая их маленькой квартиры в Дэйвисе. Тренерская в боксерском клубе.

«Кортни», — думает она. И пишет: «ДА».

«Я заставила тебя кричать?» — уточняет Кортни. Иоланда откладывает телефон и прячет лицо в ладонях. Это все еще не смешно. Она все еще теряется от того, как любая глупость, сказанная или сделанная Кортни, становится для нее смешной.

И милой.

И возбуждающей.

Иоланда сидит на туалетном столике в детской комнате своей девушки, в доме ее родителей. Одной рукой она накрывает мобильный телефон, другой скользит вдоль края трусиков по внутренней стороне бедра. 

«Нет, — пишет она через минуту. — Даже не надейся».

Пальцы у нее подрагивают. 

«Тогда вернемся к теме», — отвечает Кортни, и Иоланде кажется, что она слышит ее голос, четкий, как наяву: веселый и легкомысленный вопреки тому, как сильно сбилось дыхание.

Ей хочется знать, сбилось ли у Кортни дыхание на самом деле; она прижимается плечом к зеркальной раме и поднимает телефон на вытянутой руке — так, чтобы в кадр попали и грудь, и бедра. 

Кортни отвечает ей размытым сэлфи: под фирменным пледом видны очертания руки, зажатой между бедер. Чудовищно, думает Иоланда с оттенком злорадства — и отвечает смайлом с воздушным поцелуем. 

«Я и вылизывать начала бы сквозь ткань, — отвечает Кортни. — Кружева же тонкие, да? Ты бы не почувствовала разницы».

Иоланда вздрагивает. Она представляет: Кортни нажимает языком на кружево, пропитанное смазкой, дразнит вход, и поднимается чуть выше. 

Трется кончиком носа о след резинки на животе. Коротко целует шрам — глупый и негеройский, оставшийся от пореза бритвой. Накрывает губами клитор. На мгновение замирает, а затем — медленно втягивает воздух.

Иоланда чувствует, как от этих мыслей по бедрам прокатывается дрожь.

«Скучаю по твоим волосам, — пишет она торопливо. — Я бы запустила в них пальцы, потому что ты достала дразнить».

«Или потому что тебе нужно за что-то держаться?» — спрашивает Кортни.

«Ладно, — пишет Иоланда, — ладно».

«Что ты сделала бы дальше?» — хочет спросить она. Впрочем, ответ она может представить: Кортни дождалась бы, пока она начнет умолять, и только потом сдвинула бы трусики в сторону. Толкнулась бы — двумя пальцами сразу, одновременно нажимая на клитор большим и покрывая поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедер.

Возможно, Иоланда предпочла бы, чтобы она кусалась. 

Возможно, Иоланда умоляла бы ее и об этом тоже.

Иоланда закусывает губу. Смотрит на экран телефона — Кортни что-то печатает, и печатает, и печатает, — и, резко выдохнув, накрывает промежность ладонью. Пальцы скользят по влажному кружеву. Мышцы внутри сжимаются. Иоланда стонет и, отбросив в сторону телефон, зажимает рот ладонью.

Она не знает, что пишет Кортни, только надеется, что ей сейчас настолько же хорошо. Голова у Иоланды кружится, горло сохнет, в памяти всплывает: губы Кортни, ее горячее дыхание и то, как она смотрела.

Снизу вверх, насмешливо, жарко и жадно. 

«Кортни, — шепчет Иоланда, — Кортни».

По бедрам ее проходит жадная, короткая дрожь, мышцы судорожно сжимаются, под опущенными веками становится бело — тело выгибает в оргазме и Иоланда плавно соскальзывает со столика: колени у нее подгибаются, ноги не держат, меж лопаток врезается резьба лакированной ножки.

Она выдыхает. Сердце частит. Телефон вибрирует — на столике, но кажется, что где-то очень далеко.

«Кортни», — думает она.

Чтобы дотянуться до телефона, требуется усилие. Иоланда слепо шарит по столику. Под руку подворачиваются розовые лепестки. Воздух пахнет сладостью и потом, и Иоланда, жмурясь, думает: на ночь нужно будет оставить окно открытым. 

Телефон вибрирует снова, настойчивее, и Иоланда, наконец нащупав его, открывает сообщения. Их много; они мелькают перед глазами, пока она пытается сосредоточиться хотя бы на последнем.

«Тебе хорошо?» — спрашивает Кортни.

«Мне отлично, — пишет Иоланда. — А тебе?»

«Лучше всех», — отвечает Кортни.

Иоланда слабо улыбается. Кружевной лифчик так и остается на туалетном столике. Трусики — вымокшие практически насквозь, — отправляются на дно рюкзака, завернутые в гигиенический пакет. Падая в постель, Иоланда чувствует усталость — и сладкое послевкусие оргазма.

Ей ничего не снится. 

Утром Барбара будит ее стуком в дверь — к счастью, она не заходит в комнату, потому что иначе получилось бы неловко. Иоланда садится, широко зевая. Растрепанные волосы липнут к обнаженной, солоноватой от пота коже. Кроссовки, сброшенные вечером, почему-то оказываются под кроватью. Платья, висящие на шкафу, все еще выглядят непозволительно мятыми.

Иоланда моется. Спрашивает у торопящейся в офис Барбары утюг. Пьет кофе с Пэтом — тот просто опускает перед ней круглобокую кружку и запоздало, устало улыбается. Майк сидит напротив, терзая последний блинчик.

Иоланда улыбается. Телефон у нее вибрирует. 

Вчерашнюю переписку она проматывает, краснея ушами. Кортни могла бы не писать, во сколько приедет, но пишет все равно — пусть даже в Блу Вэлли ходит только один автобус.

— Я ее встречу, — говорит Иоланда.

Майк и Пэт кивают, не отрываясь от привычных утренних дел. Иоланда, фыркнув, накидывает на плечи куртку и выходит в прохладное утро Небраски. 

Людей на улице немного: Иоланда идет знакомыми улочками, смотрит на знакомые вывески и чувствует, как понемногу возвращается вчерашняя тревога. И все же этого она не ожидает — не ожидает, и потому не узнает стоящую у остановки женщину: высокую и сухую, как жердь.

Она оборачивается раньше, чем Иоланда понимает, что делать.

— Мама, — говорит она после болезненно-долгой паузы.

— Иоланда, — отвечает та почти без удивления. — Я думала, ты приедешь сегодня.

Ветер треплет ее темные волосы — такие же, как у самой Иоланды.

— Нет, — говорит Иоланда. — Я приехала на машине. Вчера.

Мать кивает, коротко и без особого интереса. Они обе смотрят, как к остановке подходит автобус — черно-синяя махина с белой эмблемой на правом боку, — и Иоланде кажется, что она замечает среди пассажиров Кортни: за толстыми стеклами мелькают взлохмаченные светлые кудри.

— Ты не была дома, — наконец произносит мама.

Тон у нее прохладный. Иоланда сглатывает. Она думает о мелких кудрях Кортни, о паре тщательно выглаженных платьях, о свежих розах в комнате на втором этаже и запахе, оставшемся на простынях.

Об улыбках Пэта и Барбары, о Майке и его нелепых попытках поддержать. 

— Я ночевала у Кортни, — говорит она, и голос ее звенит.

— У Кортни, — повторяет мать. 

Взгляд ее становится острым. 

Сердце у Иоланды замирает. Она смотрит, как открываются двери автобуса, как пассажиры поднимаются с мест, как поднимается створка багажного отделения. Кортни сейчас выйдет — пройдет секунда или две, и она будет здесь. 

Мать смотрит на нее с сочувствием — и с презрением.

Иоланда поправляет рукав куртки. Медленно выдыхает. Бросает взгляд на Кортни: та выходит следом за смутно знакомым юношей, подхватывает синюю сумку и чехол, в котором прячется Посох, и замирает, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Иоланда, — говорит мать, проследив за направлением ее взгляда. 

В ее голосе — все то, чего Иоланда ждала. В ее голосе — осуждение и холод, и подозрение, и презрение пополам с усталостью. 

— Я видела фотографии, — говорит мать.

Кортни поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на Иоланду. И на нее разом наваливаются вчерашние усталость и боль, и злость, и колючее ощущение неправильности, и, наконец, нежность — Кортни смотрит прямо на нее.

— Иоланда, — повторяет мать, и Иоланда думает: хорошо.

Хорошо, ты видела наши фотографии — хорошо, ты видела их, и что?

— Хорошо, — говорит она.

На лице у матери мелькает нечто такое, от чего Иоланде хочется кричать — что-то, от чего ей хочется выпустить когти, — и Иоланда многое могла бы сказать ей, но Кортни смотрит на нее и идет к ней, и в этом, наверное, нет смысла.

Иоланда смотрит на мать.

Смотрит и говорит:

— Я как-нибудь тебе напишу.

И наконец идет Кортни навстречу.


End file.
